


Choices

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina has two suitors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Selina was amused.

Neither man was, not really. She watched them size each other up. She watched them both pretend to not know one another personally, to maintain a facade of the gruff ex-boxer and the billionaire playboy. Ted, bless his gallant old-fashioned self, had flowers.

Bruce had the limo.

Neither one had thought to call ahead, or she might...just maybe...have made this choice earlier. Now, staring at Bruce in his tux, asking her to attend the opera, and then looking back at Ted in his slacks and sweater, wanting her to go to that little Italian eatery, she smiled and loved the way the world worked.

Oh, but what a choice to make...


End file.
